You Saved Me
by Divergent Shadowhunter Meister
Summary: 10 years ago, Isidra Haruki was given a necklace and told to join Fairy Tail by the boy who saved her. Meanwhile, Laxus Dreyar has been thinking about girl he saved. When she joins Fairy Tail, how will he react? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my new story! Hope you like it, review if you do!  
Laxus might be a little OOC, but the story won't go as well if it's not like this. So, in this fic, Laxus isn't distraught that his father was banished, but actually hates him. The reason why is in the flashback.  
****You Saved Me: Chapter One**  
All I could see was blackness. Either that, or I was looking at the inside of my eyelids. Yup, it's my eyelids.  
I cracked open my eyes to see white. I was in a hospital. I sat up, looking around to see a boy. He might have been around my age, which was 12, with blond spiky hair, a lightning-bolt shaped scar over his right eye, headphones with a spike coming out of each end, and I couldn't see his eyes, as he was asleep. As I watched him, he stirred in his sleep and woke up. He blinked, then looked over at me, wide orange eyes meeting gold.  
He didn't seem to realize I was awake. Then, he jolted and said,"You! You're awake! How are you feeling?"  
I didn't get it at first, then the memory came rushing back to me.  
_Flashback  
"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"  
"Everything's just fine, sweetie. Go back to bed."  
I nodded and headed back to my room. As I lay back down, it suddenly got hotter. I headed back to my parents' room, to see if they had noticed the difference, too.  
When I got to their door, a searing ball of fire blasted out. The house was on fire.  
There was a man in my parents' bedroom. I peered in closer, trying to see my parents.  
I wished I hadn't.  
The man I had seen stood over my parents' dead bodies. He advanced nearer to me. I ran, somehow managing to get outside. I looked back, covered in scratches and bruises, seeing my house on fire was the last straw. I collapsed, there on the lawn.  
I only heard snippets of the conversation:  
"...How could you? How could you kill two- almost three- people in cold blood?"  
"Be quiet, son."  
"Don't call me that. I'm taking her to the hospital. Don't look for her. Or me. Ever. You are no longer my father."  
I felt myself being lifted up, and then... Nothing.  
Flashback end_  
Hot tears coursed down my cheeks. He sweat dropped, then gathered me into a hug, comforting me, petting my dark purple hair. "Shhh, shhh, it's all right, everything's gonna be all right."  
"How do you know that!? _Nothing_ is going to be all right ever again! My parents are gone, I have no one left. No one." My voice was yelling at first, but got quieter with every sentence.  
He sighed. "Look, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will be all right, okay?"  
I nodded.  
He held up a dog tag. On one side, there was a symbol in yellow surrounded by lightning bolts. On the other side, there were the initials L.D. "Here. Take this. When you're ready, come to my guild, Fairy Tail. You'll have people to take care of you there. I'm Laxus Dreyar, by the way."  
"Isidra Haruki."  
He hugged me again and I thought, _Maybe things are going to be fine after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the updated version. I know a lot of you have been waiting for chapter 3, but I got a few reviews talking about mistakes they saw and all that, so... Here!**

**You Saved Me: Chapter 2**  
~10 years later~

I stepped off the train. Looking around, I saw a sign that read 'Magnolia'. Yup, I'm in the right place. Now to find the guild, Fairy Tail. I clutched my- Laxus' -dog tag. I wore a blue top with long sleeves, dark purple ankle boots with heels, and black denim short shorts, my dark purple hair that fell to my waist when it was down was up in a single ponytail with a royal blue streak hanging down on my right side. The only jewelry I wore was Laxus' necklace. His necklace was tucked into the collar of my shirt. I hope I can join the guild. I've practiced my magic power, and I am pretty sure I'm at least a _little_ powerful. **(A/N: her magic will be revealed soon.^_~)**

I wandered around town, looking for the guild. When I finally found it, I opened the door, only to close it right after. A chair had flown through the doorway, almost hitting my head.  
"Gray, you perverted stripper!" I heard a loud yell.

I opened the door to see an all-out fight in the guild. The voice I had heard belonged to a tall guy with pink- wait, _pink?_ -hair. I walked as fast as I could to the bar, almost tripping on an empty beer bottle. When I got to the bar, mostly unscathed, a pretty white-haired girl with blue eyes and a smile that could melt hearts stood behind it and waved to me.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira!" She seemed nice.

"Hi, I'm Isidra Haruki. Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked, worried about the flying tables, chairs, and other things.

"Oh, no. That's normal. So, what is it that you needed?" Hm. Weird normal.

"I came to join this guild."

"Well, go up to the Master's office, then come back down to get your guild mark."

"Ok, see you soon, Mira."

I walked up to where the Master's office is, and knocked quietly. I heard a gruff "Come in" and walked in.

There were two men in the room. One was a small man with white hair and mustache, probably Master Makarov. The other one was a large man with blond spiky hair, a lightning-bolt shaped scar over his right eye... There was something familiar about him...but _what_?

I froze for a second. Then, I snapped out of it, saying,"Hello, I'm Isidra Haruki. I'd like to join this guild."

"Where are you from, and why do you want to join this guild?" The older man- I was right about him being the master- asked me. i hesitated a little before I replied.

"Um... Well, I came from a small town on the other side of Fiore, where i lived up until my parents were killed 10 years ago. I've been wandering around training and building my magic up since then. The reason I want to join this guild is that I've heard lots of good things about it." At the end of my little speech, I had started tearing up a bit, with the mention of my parents. I didn't want to mention the real reason I wanted to join(Laxus) because there was abother person in the room, and I did _not_ want to a reveal any personal secrets to someone I haven't met.

Master Makarov looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. "You may join the guild, my child. Go and see Mirajane about your guild mark," he said and followed me out.

"EVERYONE, WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER! LET'S PARTY!" He bellowed out.

After his announcement, everyone cheered and started drinking.

I walked down to the bar where Mira was to get my guild stamp. She was talking to a short blue-haired girl and a blond with huge boobs while serving a barrel or alchohol to a brunette who looked to be wearing a bra for a top.

She saw me and waved me over."Oh, hey, Isidra! This is Levy and Lucy!" She said, pointing to the bluenette and blond, respectively. We exchanged greetings and she then asked,"I'm guessing that Master said you can join the guild?"

At my nod, she asked,"What color and where would you like your guild stamp?"

I smiled and replied,"On the inside of my left forearm, yellow, please." I held out my arm, she placed the stamp, and there I was. I was a mage of Fairy Tail!

**Review~! If you do, you get cookies (::) (::) and milk \_/! Reviews are like Gray stripping, it can't be helped. So please review~! Also, does anyone have any suggestions about Isidra's magic? I have an idea for a special magic, but she needs another 'normal' magic.**

**-Divergent Shadowhunter Meister (DSM)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ta-da! Another chapter is up! I decided that some of the (maybe implied) pairs will be: Gruvia, GaLe, NaLu... Maybe more if asked!**

**Thanks to: Alikkatz, ion-la-revolution, bookworm131998, for making this a favorite!**

**Thanks to: SS-lover06, Yugaosghost, bookworm131998, golden-priestess, for following!**

**Review Responses:**

**Yugaosghost: thanks for the idea!**

**ion-la-revolution: thank you for the good tips! And I like both of your ideas for her power.**

**PocketFullOfSunshineOoohhh: Thank you for the good tips! You would make a good English teacher. I'm glad for the help. I will think about your review whenever I write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!  
****You Saved Me: Chapter 3**

During the party, everyone was drinking, fighting, and generally having a really good time. Lucy was nice, sweet, and would do anything for her nakama, and Levy was a short bookworm who was so smart it was scary. I sat and talked to Levy and Lucy, and they introduced me to other members of the guild(the ones who weren't fighting, at some point):

Wendy, a sky dragon-slayer who was shy but kind.

Gajeel, an iron dragon-slayer who was gruff, but I could tell he liked Levy, and she liked him as well.

Juvia, a water mage who called Lucy love-rival, was obsessed with her 'Gray-sama', and always spoke in the third person.

Cana, a card mage who was a flat-out drunk that drank alcohol like it was water.  
Freed, a mage who specialized in runes who was stoic and worshipped Laxus.

Bixlow, a mage specializing in puppet magic who scared me and who I thought was insane.

Erza, a requip mage who loved strawberry cheesecake and who was equal parts scary and nice.

Lisanna, a animal take-over mage who was Mira's youngest sibling, sweet, and was Natsu's childhood friend.

Charle, Wendy's flying cat who pretty much hated everyone but Wendy.

Happy, Natsu's flying cat who was exactly like his name suggested and loved to offer Charle fish.

Panther Lily, Gajeel's flying cat who was serious and nice.

Everyone in the guild I had met was nice to some degree, and they all welcomed me with open arms. Laxus was right all those years ago when he said that I'd have people to take care of me. I really feel like I'm in a family, a home. I haven't had anything close to that in ten years.

Some people who I had observed but never actually spoke to because they were fighting were:

Natsu, the happy-go-lucky pink-haired fire dragon slayer that Lucy had a crush on.

Gray, the ice mage who was rivals with Natsu, had a stripping problem, and was the object of Juvia's stalking.

Elfman, a take-over mage who was Mira's younger brother and kept yelling about how 'manly' something is.

Jet, a speedy mage who had a crush on Levy.

Droy, a plant mage who also had a crush on Levy.

Romeo, a fire mage who idolized Natsu.

While sitting around talking to Mira, Levy, and Lucy, it was decided that I would stay at Fairy Hills, the girls' dormitory. Rent was 100,000 jewels, so I would take a job with Levy and Wendy the following day after everyone had sobered up a bit.

I wonder when I should tell someone about my past. I know I won't tell Mira first, as she would try to set me up with Laxus. I have established that she is the resident guild matchmaker. Hmmm, maybe Lucy or Levy? Both? If they want to tell Mira, I won't stop them, but I sure won't be around when they do. After Mira knows, then the rest of the female population of Fairy Tail will know within a day.

* * *

I headed to Fairy Hills with Levy at about 11 pm. I was _tired_. Most of the guild members were still partying. I decided that I'll tell Lucy and Levy after the job tomorrow. We could choose an easy one, for my first mission.

* * *

When I got to the guild early the following morning, I could see the damage done by the party yesterday. There are tables flipped, chairs knocked over, scorch marks on the floor, bottles on the floor, guild members sleeping off a hangover, and Mira is calmly sweeping up with Levy.

They saw me and Mira said,"Hey, Isidra! Can you help me clean up the guild before everyone gets here? You would be a great help!"

I told her,"Of course!" and headed off to get tables, chairs and guild members upright, wipe scorch marks off the wall, and generally clean the guild.

Wendy came to help when we were about halfway done. She helped us finish just as the unconscious members woke up and the ones who weren't too drunk to go home came back.

Wendy, Levy, and I went to the bar after we were done. Mira handed each of us a drink. Mine was a strawberry orange smoothie. Ooh, my favorite.

When most of the guild members had arrived (and became conscious(Cana was last to wake), Levy got up and handed me a paper slip. Wendy and I bent our heads over it:  
_Help! A demon has been attacking our town! Destroy it._

_Reward: 300,000 jewels__** (I don't know if this is good or not, but just go with it.)**_

_Location: Solaceon Town__**(First person to correctly guess where I got that from gets to tell me how nerdy I am!)**_

The job sounded good, so we decided to take it. After Mira approved it, we headed off to the train station.

* * *

~After the train and going to job person's house~

"So, where do you think we should look to for the demon?" Asked Wendy as we were walking away from the job person's house.

"Hmm... Well, it says here that the Astoranthe resides in ruins and is a nocturnal creature, so we should head toward the Solaceon Ruins during the day, so we can kill it during the day," Levy replied, reading a book about demons and other creatures.

"So, since it's the late afternoon now, we should spend the night in an inn and start hunting tonight?" I added, looking to the others for agreement.

They nodded and we set off to find the Astoranthe.

**And... The end of the third chapter! So, how was it? Did I describe the guild members correctly? Should I make something happen to Isidra to make her powers(both normal and 'special') be revealed? This chapter and the second are kind of filler where the characters are introduced, and Isidra settles into the guild. Oh, review, review, review! Be nice. I'm only 13, I have fragile self-esteem! I would ask my mother if I wanted to hear the kind of criticism that makes me want to lock myself in a room and cry.**

**Bye~ DSM**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!**

**So sorry that you thought that this was a new chapter~!**

**Okay, so I have really big writer's block for this story. I have an idea for how my two people get together, but it includes a lot of stuff that I can't think of how to string together to make the story...right? Currently, I am completely stumped. **

**SO! I need some ideas for the next few chapters. **

**PLEASE! I'll give you a shout out and read all your fics about anything I've heard/read about ever!**

**little girl voice please... I feel so pathetic right now... hold back the tears of frustration**

**~DSM**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, my little manga readers/anime watchers! Just remember, I only read the manga, so if something's wrong, then I'm sorry!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've kinda been a little lazy/writer's block/don't know how to continue**

**Thanks for all the suggestions for her powers, and for how to help me continue!**

**You Saved Me: Chapter 4**

As we walked, the three of us strike up a conversation. Wendy looks on as I ask Levy about our mission.

"So, Levy-san, what does this monster look like?"

She pulls out a paper detailing its features."Well, it looks pretty monstrous. It's about seven feet tall and ten in length, it's tail is sharp as a knife and five feet in length, it's eyes are a green poisonous as the acid it spits out- we'll have to watch out for that -it has iron-hard spikes all over its back, and if you look into its eyes you'll be paralyzed until either you're forced to look away or it has killed you." After she's finished she gives a look that pretty much says _'muahaha'_.

Both Wendy and I are pretty creeped out by this. I tell Levy,"That's, umm, a really, ah, scary monster. Does it even have any weaknesses?"

"It is scared of the sound of thunder, its underbelly is vulnerable as there aren't any of the armored scales on it, and it is sensitive to seeing light, as it is nocturnal and lives in a cave."

Wendy pitches in. "So... Flashlights would be good?... Hehe" she laughed weakly as we thought of the challenge we'd be facing.

_~at the cave of the monster~_

We walked on through the dark cave, waving around our flashlights. We walked in a single-file line, first Wendy, then me, then Levy. A dark hiss breaks the tense silence. Wendy jumps and Levy lets out a small shriek. Two green orbs light up the cavern. All three of us jump into action.

"Solid Script: Thunder!" The monster is dazed.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" It is flipped upside down.

I concentrate some magical power into a closed fist, ready to strike, when suddenly the breath is knocked out of me and I am being held upside down, in midair, poised above the gaping maw of this monster.

_Aw, crap._

**So that's the latest chapter! What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Gimme a review and make me happier! I would love something to help better my writing or ideas to continue. Sorry for the ****_really _****short chapter but I really wanted to update something!**

**Remember: reviews make me write faster!**

**Bye~! DSM**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Naruto, Damon Salvatore, or a candy bar(..wait, I just ate one of those..)**

**Dreamheart6789: I got kinda confused since I started writing this in the middle of the night, so the only magic power she has that I've currently written about is enhanced strength. (I based that power off of Tsunade from Naruto. I think it said that she gathered chakra to her fist until she naturally did that and had like extremely scary strength and temper. I don't own Naruto.) **

**Those of you who don't like the last chapter, sorry. I never like any of my stuff, yet I still write it. (Although, I have serious pessimism issues.)You are not obligated to read my stuff, I would just like you to.**

**You Saved Me: Chapter 5**

_Aw, crap._

Just as I was about to be dropped into this monster's jaws and become its dinner, something distracted it. The call of someone performing a magic spell.

"_Thunder Bullets!_" The beast turned its head to the side just in time to see a barrage of small orbs that appeared to be lightning firing at it, causing an explosion on contact. As it was hit by the bullets, it dropped me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact... that never came. I fell into a pair of strong, muscular arms, one behind my back, the other at the back of my knees. I opened my eyes to see a pair of orange eyes, blond spiky hair, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar over his right eye. His eyes searched mine, and he asked,"Are you alright?"

"Um.. Y-yes. Could you please, ah, put me, down, now?" I internally cursed myself for stuttering, as he carefully set me down on my feet. As soon as I was on my feet, I turned back to the monster, and, seeing Levy and Wendy battling it, I joined in the fray, helping my comrades fight the beast.

With the help of this mysterious stranger -who looked really familiar -we quickly dispatched the monster.

I turned around to where he was to thank him for helping, but when I looked, there was no trace of him. I turned to Levy, and asked,"Who _was_ that guy?"

**And that's my chapter! Tell me any questions? Comments? Criticisms? Ideas to continue, cuz I'm just sitting down and writing this? Things you like? Things you don't? Anything! If you haven't realized who the 'mysterious' stranger guy is, then I seriously doubt your mental health/love for Fairy Tail. **


End file.
